Me enamore de mi mejor amiga
by Mika-L.Taisho
Summary: - Hola amiga ¿Cómo estás?, tengo algo que contarte – dijo Inuyasha, mirándola Asia los ojos, quedando atrapado en esos orbes chocolates. - Dime, tienes mi confianza, siempre estoy para escucharte - le dijo la chica, con una jovial sonrisa. - Hace tiempo que e guardado un sentimiento que a crecido, pues creo que me enamore y no sé si soy correspondido – contesto el peli plata


Mika: Hola chi s, como han estado, espero que bien, hoy les traje un pequeño song-fic, ya saben k me encanta la música, y recién, escuche dos canciones, cuya letra me gusto, y creo k tienen k ver con la historia original de los personajes, tengo que comentarles, que Mako, no podrá ayudarme con este song-fic, ya que se encuentra enfermo (TT n TT) pero bueno, yo aquí les traigo este, espero que lo disfruten.

Mika: Los personajes de Inuyasha así como la canción, no me pertenecen, esto está hecho sin fines de lucro, ahora si a leer.

Me enamore de mi mejor amiga

En un parque cerca del templo Higurashi, bajo un enorme y hermoso árbol de cerezo, sentado en una banca, con una mirada pensativa, y a la vez preocupada, se encontraba un chico, de larga cabellera plateada, una chaqueta roja sobr3e una playera blanca que remarcaba sin exagerar sus perfectos músculos, un pantalón de mezclilla, y unos tenis negros, de hermosos e inusuales ojos dorados, de piel un poco bronceada, alto, y de escultural físico, el chico era un pecado andante.

\- ¡Inuyasha! – se escucho a lo lejos un grito, de una mujer, cuando el chico de pelo plateado, levanto la mirada, vio que hacia el venia corriendo una hermosa mujer de cabellera larga y negra, ondulada, con destellos en azul metálico, con una encantadora sonrisa, en sus brillantes labios rosados, de hermosos y expresivos ojos color chocolate, mejillas rosadas, de muy buen cuerpo, vestía un short de mezclilla, que le llegaba a medio muslo, y una playera, de tirantes, color verde, su piel era blanca, pero sin llegar a ser pálida, y llevaba puestos unos tenis blancos, la chica era en realidad hermosa, y por lo mismo tenía muchos pretendientes, pero, ella siempre los rechazaba, por el hecho de que ella estaba enamorada de otra persona - ¡ Perdona ¡ ¿Te hice esperar mucho? – pregunto la chica con preocupación, se había demorado, ya que su mamá, le había pedido de acompañara a Souta a la estación de tren, ya que iba a tener una cita con su novia Hitomi.

\- No te preocupes, no espere tanto – contesto el chico con tranquilidad, en realidad, el había llegado una hora antes, ya que tenía que pensar muy bien lo que iba a decirle a su amiga.

La chica le sonrió, y se sentó a su lado, el le había dicho que quería hablar con ella, por teléfono así que la cito en el parque, para que no fueran interrumpidos, y probablemente espiados, por los chismosos de su madre y abuelo.

Inuyasha se giro y decidió, que era momento de decirlo, así que se dio la vuelta y la miro a la cara antes de comenzar, reuniendo todo el valor que pudo, hablo.

\- Hola amiga ¿Cómo estás?, tengo algo que contarte – dijo Inuyasha, mirándola Asia los ojos, quedando atrapado en esos orbes chocolates.

\- Dime, tienes mi confianza, siempre estoy para escucharte - le dijo la chica, con una jovial sonrisa.

\- Hace tiempo que e guardado un sentimiento que a crecido, pues creo que me enamore y no sé si soy correspondido – contesto el peli plata agachando la cabeza u poco por la vergüenza, sin notar, la expresión que había tomado el rostro de su amiga.

\- ¿Se lo has dicho? – pregunto ella con total tranquilidad, mirando hacia la fuente que estaba frente al árbol, sin atreverse a mirar sus ojos.

\- No – contesto de repente, haciendo que la chica volteara a verlo con sorpresa, mientras el levantaba la cabeza - ¿Sera bueno que se entere? –pregunto de repente el chico.

\- Ten confianza en ti chaparro, tal vez ella igual te quiere – le animo ella con una sonrisa, si él estaba enamorado de alguna chica, ella lo apoyaría siempre.

\- Lo sé, pero es distinto, le tengo miedo a su rechazo – dijo Inuyasha, agachando la cabeza, era cierto que tenía miedo, como nunca en su vida, le llenaba de terror el simple hecho de pensar, ella lo rechazara, cuando él le confesara su amor, y es que no soportaría perderla.

\- El que no arriesga no gana, tal vez quede entre tus brazos – le contesto la mujer.

\- Yo seguiría sus pasos, daría todo por logar, formar parte de su vida y poderla enamorar, sanaría sus heridas si antes alguien la daño – le explico el peli plata, sin mirarla directamente a los ojos.

\- Se ve, que en verdad la quieres, ¿Cómo es que te enamoro? –pregunto la chica con una sonrisa.

\- Sus, labios su sonrisa, su piel y su buen humor, se clavaron en mi mente a perderla tengo temor – contesto con total sinceridad.

\- Conquístala, trátala bien, mientras la sorprendes, te diré algo, los detalles nos encantan así somos la mujeres – le contesto, sin perder su sonrisa, se notaba que su amigo estaba muy enamorado de ella, por su forma de hablar.

\- Quiero decirle, que me encanta, pero no se que pueda pasar –dijo el chico.

\- Conquístala poco a poco, tal vez te pueda aceptar – lo animo ella.

\- Esto es algo complicado, no sé por dónde empezar-dijo el agachando la cabeza y escondiendo su mirada bajo su flequillo.

\- Dime de quien se trata, tal vez te pueda ayudar – le dijo ella, de una forma tranquilo, quería mucho a ese chico frente a ella, y siempre lo apoyaría en el camino que eligiese – Amigo, sabes que quiero, lo mejor para ti, tus ojos amor reflejan nunca te había visto así, sabes que cuentas con mi apoyo, si en algo puedo ayudarte – de repente la chica puso una cara seria, y apretó los puños – solo espero que esa chica no se atreva a lastimarte – lo que ella menos quería era volver a verlo llorar, suficiente dolor le había causado, el verlo llorar, cuando ella, se intoxico, y estuvo al borde de la muerte, en una cama de hospital.

\- Solo quiero darle mi amor, valorarla y respetarla, yo se que como imagino, nadie más podrá tratarla, siempre voy a cuidarla, quererla es mi prioridad, pero le temo a su repuesta, por su inseguridad – dijo el chico, expresándose abiertamente ante su amiga.

\- No tienes nada que per, abre los ojos Inuyasha, si se hace tu novia pasaran días hermosos, se que eres sincero, ella cuenta se dará, además, yo estoy muy segura que no te rechazara – le animo ella.

\- Las cosa puedes, cambiar entere ella y yo – volvió a replicar él.

-No tengas miedo, el amor solo se dio – le contesto ella.

\- Se que cuando ella se ente, cambiara su actitud – volvió a decir, el sabia, que su actitud cambiaria, cuando le confesara su amor así a ella.

\- Vamos Inuyasha, ya dime quien es – le dijo la chica, con una mirada un poco apagada.

\- Esa chica…. eres tu Kagome – le dijo de repente Inuyasha, levantando la mirada, y viéndola directamente a sus sorprendidos orbes chocolates.

\- ¿Q-que, di-dijiste? – pregunto la chica sorprendida, acaso Inuyasha, el chico al que ella amaba con locura, por el cual ella daría su vida, su amigo de toda la vida, le había dicho que...

\- Que la chica de la que estoy enamorado eres tu Kagome, ya no puedo ocultar mas este sentimiento, el hecho de pensar que otro hombre puede tener tu corazón, me pone, mal, es cierto que somos amigos, de toda la vida, pero el haber estado tanto tiempo juntos, me hiso darme cuenta de lo valiosa que eres para mi, esa vez que estuviste en el hospital, si hubieras muerto, yo uvera estado dispuesto a seguirte al otro mundo, para estar contigo, tu simple presencia, es lo que me alegra cada día, a cada minuto, a cada hora, a cada segundo, sin ti no soy nada Kagome –decía el chico con total sinceridad, ya no podía seguir callando ese sentimiento, por más tiempo.

Los ojos de Kagome, estaban muy abiertos, por la sorpresiva declaración, y la sinceridad con la que lo había dicho.

\- Yo….yo siento….yo siento lo mismo que tu Inuyasha – contesto de repente la joven con un poco de dificultad por la vergüenza, sorprendiendo al joven delante de ella, las mejillas de ambos, erar rojas, eso podían saberlo fácilmente, por el calor que sentían en su rostro – desde hace años, que siento un inmenso amor por ti, pero no quería decírtelo, ya que no estaba segura de tus sentimientos hacia mí, y no quería, arruinar nuestra amistada, pero ahora que se que tú sientes lo mismo, por mí, no tengo miedo de decírtelo – termino de confesar la chica mientas varias lagrimas, caían por sus sonrojadas mejillas, Inuyasha entrecerró los ojos, enternecido y feliz a l saber que ella también lo amaba, como él a ella, poso una de sus manos, en la mejilla de la chica y poco a poco se fue acercando a ella,, mientras cerraba los ojos, despacio, y ella correspondía la acción con el mismo gesto, poniendo una de sus manos sobre la mano que se encontraba en su mejilla.

El momento, en el que sus labios se encontraron con los del otro, finalmente llego, siento la calidez del beso que se regalaban mutuamente, al igual que ese cosquilleo en sus estómagos, cuando se separaron por falta de aire, juntaron sus frentes, mirándose directamente a los ojos, transmitiéndose con una simple mirada todos los sentimientos que tenían hacia el otro.

\- Te amo Kagome – le dijo el ojidorado.

\- Te amo, Inuyasha – correspondió ella.

\- Kagome, ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? – pregunto el chico, sacando de una de las bolsas de su chaqueta una pequeña cajita de terciopelo roja, y cuando la abrió, dentro se podía ver un hermoso anillo de oro, con una diamante, y con las iniciales de ambos escritas en plata.

-Claro que quiero casarme contigo – respondió la chica, sin ni siquiera ver el anillo, no le importaba mucho como fuese, el simple hecho de ser la prometida de Inuyasha, le era suficiente.

\- Acompáñame, Kagome – dijo de repente Inuyasha, mientras se levantaba de la banquita, y la ayudaba a ella a ponerse de pie, para este momento, ella ya tenía puesto en su mano derecha el anillo de compromiso.

\- ¿A dónde? – pregunto ella desconcertada.

\- Con los chicos, quiero decirles que… "Me enamore de mi mejor amiga" – le respondió con una sonrisa radiante.

Kagome solo pudo sonreír, con júbilo mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza y lo volvía a besar, el chico el abrazo levantándola del suelo, correspondiendo gratamente el beso que le estaba ofreciendo su prometida.

Sin duda, el haberse enamorado de su mejor amiga fue lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado en su vida


End file.
